


Fantastical Surprise

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles gives Daphne (and their unborn child) a wonderful gift (Episode: I'm Listening")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	Fantastical Surprise

(Daphne's POV)

The look on her husband's face was one that she'd seen many times before; that mischievous grin that made him look like a little boy. And as always it made him look even more handsome than usual. But she certainly didn't mind.

"Niles, what are you up to?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her., almost making her forget about the fact that he was actin so strange. "Can't a man kiss his beautiful wife?"

She laughed as his lips made their way from her mouth to her neck and into her collarbone. "Niles…"

He took her hand and led her upstairs. "Come my love. There's something I want to show you."

She couldn't ignore the all-too-familiar feeling of need that washed over her and suddenly she wanted him so badly that she could hardly breathe. "Niles, where are we going?"

He paused on the landing and kissed her once more. "You'll see." Hand in hand they walked down the hallway until they came to the room adjacent to the Matter Suite.

The door was closed but the blue checkered star-shaped pillow that hung from the doorknob by a blue satin ribbon gave it away. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of the gift, given to her by Roz. The words that were embroidered on it in dark blue thread were a wonderful reminder that their lives were about to change forever. The words that read simply; Baby's Room.

When she sniffled unexpectedly, she felt Niles squeeze her hand. "Daphne?"

She smiled "What is it you wanted to show me, Sweetheart?"

He opened the door and as soon as they walked inside, she gasped. "Oh Niles…"

"Look up!" He said excitedly.

Her eyes moved upwards toward the ceiling and her hand went to her heart. "It's absolutely beautiful."

But beautiful didn't even begin to describe the whimsical motif of their soon-to be born child's room. Above her were painted clouds of every size and shape and around the walls were the beloved Dr. Seuss characters. Instantly she was reminded of her own childhood and of when Niles had told her about how his mother used to read the classic stories to him. It might have been a silly thought but Daphne felt that it was a bond that they shared between them. And now that bond would be shared with their son or daughter.

"It's beautiful Niles. I absolutely love it."

"And I love you."

She kissed him, flashing him her own mischievous grin. "Then show me, Niles… please…"

His smile became boyish once more. "Are you sure?"

In answer to his question, she cradled his face in her hands and kissed him again. "Of course I'm sure."

Wordlessly he led her out of the nursery and into the hallway and then hand in hand she led him to their bedroom where the rest of the evening was sure to be magical.

THE END


End file.
